A Bite is all it Takes
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Bella is the new vamp in town. She runs into a bunch of werewolves and befriends one. What will happen when playing leads to biting? A Bella and Jacob story. Ed doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

A BITE IS ALL IT TAKES

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**A/N: This is my own take on animal drinker vampires. Drinking animal blood makes vamp's smell differently than blood drinkers, like their eyes are different, their smell is too. Plus, as you'll come to find out I've taken a lot more liberties at SM's beautiful characters and storyline. But, it's still a fun read! (I hope ;) --thanks for finding my story! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Forks; the next stop on me and Charlie's list of sunless places to live. We pulled into the driveway of the two story white house that we would spend the next ten years at. When the car shut off we both slowly reached for the door handle, opened it, placed one foot on the ground, then the other, stood, and on and on. Human pace is extremely tedious, but it's worth it. I enjoy being around humans. Our kind don't go off in groups, and I enjoy the interaction of others, so I choose to deny what I really am and befriend humans. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to be the enemy.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Yeah _Dad_." I said, ready to keep up appearances already. We grabbed our bags from the trunk, walked towards the door and stepped inside. It was old and musty with a heavy air of dust, but we could make it livable in no time at all. I walked up to what was going to be my bedroom and looked around: pale lilac walls, a lumpy mattress on springs, an old wooden desk. I inched over to the window and saw it was painted over. I peered through the tattered curtains and could see no one. I placed my hands on either side of the window and pulled it open easily. I let the fresh air swirl into the stale room bringing with it the scent of wildflowers, evergreen trees, grasses, and bark.

I heard Charlie get off the phone downstairs, and then he spoke in a conversational tone. "Bella you are all set for starting out seventeen again. You are now officially a junior at Forks High."

I sighed. _Classes._ I could teach every single class that a high school could offer, but I have to keep up appearances, so I endure.

We closed the blinds and took all day fixing up the house. With the list of projects we had, I thought even with our speed we might have had a hard time finishing, but we did. After all was completed I thought it was time to go satisfy my thirst if I was going to be around humans all day tomorrow.

I slipped through the back door and out to the forest. I took off at incredible speeds. The sights and sounds and smells of this new place were exhilarating. I could see every detail even in the darkness of the cloudy night sky.

As I raced by I saw the pictures from an owl's thoughts and heard the fear of the mouse on the ground. A raccoon was relaying images of the sweet berries she was eating. A bat flew overhead, and I saw the edges of his echolocation buzzing off of the surroundings in my mind. Then I heard what I was searching for.

_Thirst. Thirst. Hunger. Thirst._

I sped the hundred yards and came close. I peered out over the brush and gazed at my prey, three white tailed deer.

_Hunger. Thirst. _One's head shot up from the ground. _Danger!_ They scattered, but faster than they could retreat they were laying on top of one another, their necks broken. I stood over them and began to drink.

My thirst was conquered, and I was feeling a little adventurous, so I decided to survey the land. I ran zigzags all over mapping the area within my memory, but I kept passing an indescribable canine smell. It didn't seem a temptation thirst-wise, but it did hint of human. It wasn't a bad smell, more interesting and peculiar, like canine and the woods. It was like no other fragrance I'd ever encountered.

After I'd hit it for the sixth time I could hold out my curiosity no more and began to follow it. It went in circles all around the valley. It didn't seem to have a particular destination. Suddenly the circles stopped and the scent turned a sharp left. I followed it for three and a half minutes before I started hearing voices.

I stopped quickly and sniffed at the air. Had I been so focused on the smell that I walked right into humans? I shook my head to myself. No, I smelled no humans, just the canine scent.

_Quil and Paul you will be on patrol 12 to 3, Jake and Embry 3 to 6, Jared and I will take 9 to 12._

_OH MAN! Why do you always get the early shifts!? We all have school too!_

_Because I get to decide and Jared and I are Seniors__; __we have an extra workload._

I stepped towards the cliff face that I was now standing on and lay down against it. I peered over and saw a pack of large wolves at the base. Wolves? Animals? But they have such coherent thoughts! I'm used to hearing animals say single words, but more often they just show pictures. How can these wolves communicate so clearly?

I let my mind open. _Hello there._ The wolves' heads all shot up high and darted back and forth checking their surroundings. Voices ran on top of each other.

_Who's there?_

_Oh man someone else phased!_

_It's a chick!?_

_I sure hope she's hot!_

_QUIET! _The other thoughts silenced. _Hello. My name is Sam. I am the leader of this pack. Who might you be?_

_I'm Bella._

The other voices started up again.

_I don't know a Bella. Do you know a Bella?_

_She doesn't sound scared._

_We have a girl to deal with now?_

A low growl sounded. _Welcome Bella. You are the newest member to our pack. The legends our fathers have told us are true. We are werewolves and now you are one too._

I gasped audibly and the wolves turned their heads up towards me. I slid quickly back from the edge and closed my mind. Werewolves? As in KILL vampire werewolves? Oh no!

_I heard her on the ledge!_

_Let's go find her!_

_Can anyone hear her?_

_She must have phased back already!_

_This way!_

I started hearing their footfalls headed up the path and took off the opposite direction. I would have to make it to the water. I ran, but could tell their speed was faster. The calculation would put them just missing me by feet as I jumped into the ocean.

_She phased back!_

_She's running. _

_Whoa! She is speedy!_

_What's her smell? It's strange._

_She must not be a werewolf._

_Then what is she?_

_Be quiet and keep after her!_

I heard their panting now as they came closer and closer but I could see the glistening water through the tree line. I raced out and dove into the water as I heard their steps clatter the pebbles of the beach. I sunk down into the water and swam a ways out to the sea. I stilled myself and waited for them to leave.

_She's gone. We'll want to keep patrol up if there is this new __creature __on our land. Make sure she's not dangerous. You four go home and get some rest before you need to take over. _

_I think she's still there. _A deep husky voice cut in.

_Why do you think that? We can't hear her thoughts anymore._

_I don't know, I think I can still feel her there. I'd like to stay here and wait if that's okay._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I want to._

_Okay, well the rest of you scatter. Jacob you can stay as long as you want, but you will be at school tomorrow._

_Yes__, sir__. Thanks Sam._

Footfall echoed through the water and all that was left was the one they called Jacob. He started calling out.

_Bella are you still here? _He waited.

_Can you hear me? _He asked.

He sighed. _I'm not crazy, I can tell you're still there and I'm going to wait until you come out. _He laid down on the beach and waited. I should have just swam out to sea or even just circled around and came out somewhere else but I couldn't seem to move from my spot. There was something holding me to the spot, listening impatiently for my mind to be filled with his voice again.

He started rambling about his family and schoolwork, but after a few minutes he stopped trying purposefully to talk to me and his thoughts starting working on a car in his garage. I smiled as I could see how passionate he was about it. I had to stay. I had to listen. It wasn't a choice.

After about an hour of his thoughts mindless entertaining wanderings he started to sing. His wolf body hummed as his deep voice filled my mind with a beautiful song. I started to hang onto every word. I let it fill me as a silent chorus straight to my heart. I closed my eyes and let his deep musical voice surround me.

When his song was finished I could hold my silence no longer. I needed to speak. I opened my thoughts. _That was very beautiful Jacob._

_Bella? Is that you? I knew it! I knew you had to have stuck around!_

_I did._

_Wow, okay, well….will you come out then?_

I hesitated. I was still a vampire and he was still a werewolf. _I don't know Jacob. I don't think you'll like me._

_Bella, I already like you. I stayed here for over an hour waiting for you to talk to me._

I stood from my position and could hear that Jacob did to. I started walking to the shore and came just so that my head and shoulders came above the water. I looked at his wolf form more closely and could see his was the beautiful dark russet colored. His face turned into a wolfie smile.

_Hi. _

_Come on out. You don't have to be shy. I won't hurt you._

I closed my mind quickly. He doesn't know what I am. He may do more than hurt me when he finds out. I bit my lip and looked down at the small waves splashing around me.

_It's okay. You can come out. Please?_

I looked up cautiously and walked further out. When I finally got steps away from the shore and very nervously close to him his eyes widened largely. I flinched as he must have gotten a good glance at what I really was.

_WHOA BABY! Look at those curves!_

I tensed as I heard his thoughts. I was semi-embarrassed that he thought those things, but semi-grateful he didn't tear me to shreds. He caught my posture change and apologized.

_Uuuhhhh, sorry. I'll go phase. Will you stick around?_

I nodded and he bounded towards the trees. He emerged a minute later and I was completely stunned. He was gorgeous. His skin was a deep rich russet tone. His hair was dark and cut just above his ears. He was wearing only cutoff jeans hung low on his hips. He had broad heavy shoulders and chiseled abs. His chest was tone and the muscles carried over into his thick arms. I stopped my detailed description when I started hearing his of me. His thoughts? I was hearing a human's thoughts? I have never been able to do that before. I let the thought pass and listened.

_Wow, she is __b__eautiful!! Her body is hot! And that water dripping off of it!? Whoa __b__aby! Long chestnut hair, deep…_he squinted…_golden eyes. Man! Those are so, oh so amazing. What a pull she has. Wait! What am I feeling? Is this an imprint? No…no…this can't be an imprint, but it's strong. It's got to be some kind of gravity. I need her to be mine. _I let the edges of my lips turn up into a small smile. _Whoa, she has a beautiful smile. Nice full lips. Mmmm…Kissable neck. Wow, her shirt is totally clinging to her chest. Niiice __c__hest __g__irl…. Hmmm, glad she can't hear this! Wow that would be embarrassing! _His eyes left my frame and went to his feet. I grinned. Does he not think I can hear him?

"So, uh, can I give you a ride home?" He asked putting a hand behind his neck and rubbing.

"I can find my way."

"I could take you to my house and get you some dry clothes or at least a towel?" _I won't take no for an answer. I'll follow her home if I need to._

He was going to be persistent then? I guess he could follow my scent well enough. But then there was that part of me that maybe didn't want to leave him. I wanted to be around him. I took in a deep unneeded breath, "a towel might be nice."

_YYEEEESSSSSS!!!!! _"Uh, okay, cool. It's this way if you want." I walked completely out of the water and came up close to him. He put his hand against my back to guide me. I flinched at the hotness like a fire. "Whoa! You are freezing. You sure you going to be okay without dry clothes?"

"I should be okay."

We walked towards a worn but lovely red wood house. He showed me in and took off for a minute and came back with a towel. "Here you are." I dabbed around my hair and wet clothes. "So can I take you home then? It gives me a chance to show you that car I was telling you about."

I let a small laugh escape my lips. "Sure. I'd love to see it." Not really, but he was prepared to be annoyingly persistent, so I went along with it.

He led me out back to a large shed like garage filled with tools and mechanical parts. He showed me a nice blue and orange Volkswagen. "Here she is. The Rabbit."

One good thing about being a vampire is the picture perfect memory. This might earn me some brownie points, "1986 Volkswagen?"

His smile faltered. _The chick knows cars!?! JACKPOT! _His smile returned brighter than before and he nodded.

"It's beautiful."

"Built it myself," he said proudly.

I looked over into his dark brown eyes and batted my eyelashes. "It's amazing. You really did a wonderful job." He beamed. "Are you really sure you want the seats to get wet though? I don't mind just running home."

His brow furrowed. "I don't mind taking you home either. If you're that worried about it you can sit on the towel, but really I don't mind. It's just water." _Salt water. Doesn't matter though I can wash it out later._

I sighed. Clearly I was not getting out of here without a fight. But would a fight be what ensued if I was stuck in a car with him? Werewolves are very dangerous and unpredictable creatures. "I live in Forks, you sure you want to go all the way there and back just for me?"

He smiled widely and my unnecessary breathing caught. It was full and beautiful and a bright white contrast against his dark skin color. "Of course I will. Come on." He walked around the car and opened the passenger door. I walked past him and could feel the heat come off of him in waves. I sat into the seat and he closed the door.

He walked around and got into the driver's side. As the door closed the air in the cab was suddenly filled with his scent; a deep musky woods and earth and that canine smell. I tried not to smile when he was thinking about my fragrance as well. _Paul was right, her smell is not werewolf. I wonder what she is? She ran at werewolf speed and breathed underwater for over an hour. _He started the car and smiled over at me. "To Forks then?" I nodded. _Smell is really sweet. Hmmm, like cotton candy. _"So how come I've never seen you around before?"

"I just moved here today."

"Wow! Really? Well maybe you need someone to show you around then? I could totally take you out and show you the town."

I smiled. "You mean the diner and the grocery store?"

His laughter filled the cab. It was deep and resonating. "So you've had the tour already?"

I grinned and bit my lip.

A moment of pause stilled our conversation before he asked, "So if you're not a werewolf, what are you?"

I held my breath and stopped moving.

_Oh crap__, __I shouldn't have asked that. _"Um, you don't have to tell me."

I sighed and looked back and caught his glances from the road. "I would tell you, but I'm afraid you won't like it."

He reached over and placed his heated hand on mine. It was painfully hot but not unbearable. He seemed to flinch at the coolness, but made no verbal mention of it. "It doesn't matter what you are. You are you and I like you." _Can she look past what I am though?_

"I'm pretty sure you'll hate me after you find out," I muttered under my breath.

He squeezed my hand. "I promise it will be okay."

I tried to pull my hand back but he held onto it. I tried to pull back harder and he smiled and held tighter. I smiled back nervously, but the tension seemed lightened. I tried to pull away once more but couldn't. The hold he now had on me would have broken a human's hand.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're pretty strong."

"But you're stronger," I said in a flirty tone. I relaxed my pull and looked back to the window letting my smile fall. Yes, he could hurt me.

He talked for a few minutes on random things about school and he started telling me what of his pack members were in what grades and a bit about each of them. I could tell I would need to avoid Paul with all my might. He asked me questions once in a while but I tried to answer very vaguely.

When we drove past the Welcome to Forks sign and I started pointing the way to my house. He pulled up front and put the car into park. He got out and walked around the car and opened the door for me. I stood and started to walk to the door when he stepped in front of me. "I really would like to show you around. Would you let me take you out?" _L__ike a date?_

I bit on my cheek. I wouldn't mind being around him more, but would it be safe? I looked up into his eyes and he lowered his head and looked at me like he was begging. _Come on, come on…Please! _As much as I wanted to, I couldn't say no. Werewolves sure do have that puppy dog face down. "Okay. Pick me up tomorrow after dinner."

He teased, "What, not going to be hungry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, 6:00 whatever!" Ugh. I hating having to cough down (and up) human food. I sure am going through a lot to be around this boy.

_SWEET!! _"Sounds good. I'll see you then okay?" He stepped out of my way and let me pass to my door. "Hey, Bells?" I turned quickly at the use of the nickname that I don't think I've heard since I was human. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." He smiled his large sunny smile and hopped in his car.

Bells. He called me Bells.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the car with my backpack in hand. Could I really stand the new girl treatment again? Guys go gaga over my pretty girl looks; girls freak out and hate me because they think I'm prettier than them. Every time is the same. This will suck.

I opened the car door and walked towards the front doors of the school. I walked past other students and could already hear the whispers about the hot chick. I eventually found the front office and the attendant handed me my schedule and told me about the best way to get there and various school rules. The first bell had already rung and she was still rambling on about the dress code. I guess she didn't like my skirt. She finally let me pass and sent me down the hall towards Mr. Mason's English class.

I walked in and most people were already seated. Only a few lingered around the room.

_What's that smell?_

I stopped and looked around the room. Did I just hear thoughts again?

_Well hello Angel!_

I caught gaze with a dark skinned, dark haired boy that looked very similar to Jacob. Was he one of the wolves?

His eyes darted down to his books. _Oh shoot! She just caught me staring!_

The second bell then rang and I finished my walk to the front. I handed Mr. Mason the slip and waited for him sign it.

_Is she in this class? Right on!! Check out those legs! That skirt is SO not in school dress code. Mmmm…I like it. _

I was faced forward at the teacher so I let a grin escape to my mouth. I knew all the other boy's eyes would be on me as well, but it was kind of interesting hearing thoughts direct from the source. I bent down and pretended to wipe something off my shoe.

_BOOTY ALERT! BOOTY ALERT!! HOLY TIGHT HOTTNESS!! Oh crap, my junk! Okay breath in, breath out. Think cold showers. _

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my throat. I leaned back up and took the signed slip from the teacher. "Students. This is Isabella Swan. She's new, so I expect you all to show her what a good class you can be."

I grimaced. "It's Bella."

_What the?? BELLA? As in run-fast-phased-girl Bella?_

I blew out. Yep, definitely one of the wolves.

"Right. Bella, you may take that seat over there." He pointed to a table a row over from the wolf boy. He watched as I walked past and sat down.

_Goooodnessssss! Bella is hot! _

Mr. Mason then interrupted his thoughts by starting class. I patiently listened to the lecture and wrote down notes as any normal student would. After a while wolf boy must have been getting bored because his thoughts started to drift from the assignment.

_So I wonder what kind of creature she is. She's not human. I can smell her scent easily over these people. There is a sweetness in it along with a more wooded edge. Man, I kind of wish she was a wolf. ….Then I could see her naked. _

My eyes widened slightly and I looked over to him and found his stare. I smiled at him and his movements stopped. He looked away quickly again, embarrassed to be caught. I let my eyes wander back to the chalkboard.

He must have looked back at me. _Dude. Man. Check out that mouth! Oh, the things that could be done. _He started picturing things that would have made me blush if I had been human. His thoughts were pretty intense, but interesting. I started drifting my attention from the teacher completely to him. As dirty as it was I was enjoying listening. He had a thing for doing it in public places apparently. Well two could play at this game.

I let my mind open carefully and started showing him my own pictures. _I imagined myself standing from my chair and sauntering over to him, ripping my shirt over my head as I went. I sat down straddled across his lap and pressed my red and black laced bra against his chest. I started kissing and sucking up and down his neck and ears. I imagined all the students watching but he hurried and imagined the area empty. _Maybe he wasn't that into public places. Okay then, your way. _I grabbed fists into his shirt and tore it from his body in one swift movement. "Oh baby!" He moaned. I hungrily kissed into his mouth and swirled my tongue against his. I let my hands wander down to his belt and let my pinky run along his zipper._

"Oh Bella!"

All heads in the classroom turned to him. …_Crap, did I just say that out loud?!?_

"Quil?" Mr. Banner questioned. "Are you okay?"

He turned to me, eyes wide with terror. "Oh, um…uh..um…" _Shoot! What do I say!!?_

I felt bad for getting him caught. I would help him out. "Oh, right! Quil! Yes, I thought I remembered you. From that party last year right?"

His face contorted into misunderstanding, "What are you talking about?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. _Just play along dork. I was saving your butt._

His eyes widened again. _Is that you? Can I hear you?_

_Yes, now do you want to play along or not?_

_Oh, um. Right. _"Oh yeah. The party. I was thinking it was ….somewhere else."

_Is that all you got? _

He twisted forward in his desk. _Shut up._

I smiled and then looked back to Mr. Mason. "Sorry Sir. It won't happen again. Just old friends finally remembering where they saw each other last."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you already know someone here. Maybe Quil can show you around after school."

"That's a great idea. I'm sure Quil would love to do that."

"Thrilled," he mumbled from his head leaning against his hands.

"Well, let's get back to class shall we?" Mr. Mason continued on from where he was interrupted.

A little over five minutes past when Quil's shout of a thought reverberated in my head. _OH CRAP!!!!!! If she can hear my thoughts, she heard……_He looked over to me and swallowed. I met his glance and knew exactly what he was talking about. I winked at him. He buried his face in his desk and I had to muffle the laughter that threatened to escape.

The bell then rang and Mr. Mason dismissed the class. I stood but Quil still had his face stuck to the desk. I heard him sniff the air as I walked by. He looked up at me, still cowered over the desk. "Um, sorry about thinking those things."

I smirked and started to walk away. _Be sorry all you want. _I turned back and looked into his eyes. _But half of those thoughts were mine. _I then turned and walked towards the hall. _Care to join me in the janitor's closet??_

I heard him sit straight up. _She can't be serious._

_I'll be there for ten minutes. Up to you if you want to join or not!_

I heard his chair crash down to the floor and I smiled.

***

We sat panting, touching each other only delicately. I had red burn marks on my arms, neck, and hips from his body heat. Hmmm…I hope they go away. My coolness didn't seem to bother him as much. I suppose that's where the teenage boy part comes in. I grinned.

"We wait." We both jumped at the deep man's voice from behind the door. _They better get out soon because I do not want to go in after them! _I recognized this voice. Sam.

_Dang It! That kid can't keep his hands to himself, _thought another.

_Sam is going to fry his cookies for this. We don't know nothing about her! _

I closed the thought area between me and Quil and silently spoke. _It's Sam and two others, and I don't think they are particularly happy with you. _

He pulled away and zipped up his pants. _What does he want?_

I listened. _Me._

He groaned.

_We better leave_._ He's being very clear that he will come in and get us if we don't get out in about 30 seconds. _

_How did he find us?_

_He smelt your trail and then mine in it._

He rolled his eyes. _Great. _

I straightened and smoothed my clothes while he used his fingers to comb his hair back.

_Ten seconds now. _

_Alright, let's go. _His heat touched through the shirt at my back as he pushed me towards the door. He opened it to a very stern looking Sam and two more tall dark boys standing on either side of him.

_Oh for goodness sakes! I can smell them all over each other. What a stupid little punk!! _The boy to the left started shaking.

Sam's head darted towards him. "Paul! Steady!" Shoot. That's THE Paul? Sam turned back to us. "You two! Down the hall. Third door." We followed Paul's vibrations as Sam herded us towards the room.

_What's going on? _Quil's voice touched my mind.

_They want to know what I am. They think you are stupid for looking at my legs before you knew if I was dangerous or not. _

_But you aren't dangerous. ….Are you?_

I sighed. _More than you want to know._

We walked into an empty classroom and I was sat in a metal chair at the front.

"We want to know what you are, and we want to know now." Sam used a very powerful persuasive tone.

I heard Paul's thoughts and knew he was already close to changing. That surely would not be in my best interest. "Alright. I'll tell you what you want. But first, HE leaves." I let my eyes point to Paul.

"I aint going no where Chickie!" He yelled through his shimmering form.

Quil and the other wolf boy raced up beside him and held onto his arms.

"I need my brother's here in case you try to flee again," Sam retorted.

"He is already going to change. Hearing what I have to say will make him do it in the middle of this classroom and I'm sure you don't want that anymore than I do. I'm not dense. I know that you all could chase me down within fourteen miles even with a hefty head start. The closest beach is twenty four miles. You are stronger. You are faster. I prefer to give the information freely and hope that you will choose not to kill me."

"Kill you!??! Sam we aren't going to kill her!" Quil shouted.

I looked over to him and thought sadly, _don't make a fool of yourself. You may want to too._ His mouth hung open at me and he exhaled loudly.

"Paul. Out. Go phase and patrol the building. We'll have you as guard in case she does decide to run."

_That little freak! I'll chomp her good for this. _"I'm gone! I'm gone!" He ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Bella. Begin." Sam's authoritative glance met mine. "Are you a mermaid?"

"What?! Sam? No! She's not a mermaid!" Quil interrupted again.

"She breathed under water for an hour. What do you think she is?" _There is only one other creature that could do that..._

"Okay enough!" I let my voice known. I breathed in deeply. "First, I want you all to smell me. You have never smelled something like me correct?" They nodded. "That is because I'm not like my kind. My eyes are golden, not the color you would normally associate with my likeness. I'm different. Please, please understand that. I am different. I feed on animals. I don't want to harm humans. I have not hurt a human in more than 130 years, and I don't plan to again." They all went tense. I closed my eyes and angled my head downward in submission. If they were going to hurt me it very well would be now. I whispered, "I am a vampire."

Horrified gasps rang out through the room.

_A vampire! She can't be a vampire! She doesn't smell anything like vampires._

_LEECH! She's a disgusting leech!_

_Sweet goodness gravy! I just banged a vamp!?_

I closed my eyes tight and waited for them to rip me apart and burn my shreds. My chair was knocked to the ground and Sam was straddling over me pressing my shoulders to the ground. His steady vibrations shook me to the core. I knew what would come next. I bit my cheek and opened up my mind to the room. _Please don't hurt me. I am different. _

"What was that!?!" Sam jumped off of me and I chanced to let my eyes open.

Quil raced over and grabbed his friend back. "Dude, she can hear our thoughts, and we can hear hers even in human form."

He shook him off angrily. "What!?"

"She can read thoughts."

He looked back to me and scowled. _You can hear human's thoughts?_

"No." I spoke out loud. All sets of eyes wandered to me suspiciously. "I only hear the thoughts of animals. I have a gift to be connected to their minds. I can hear and speak to them through thoughts. Most humans I cannot hear, but I do hear yours. I think even in your human forms you must still be connected to your wolves, so I can still hear you this way as well."

"Why can we not hear all of your thoughts then?" Sam asked seriously.

"I've learned to control it."

"How can you do that?" His eyes formed small slits.

"When I began to fight my thirst for humans, I turned to the blood of animals. In hunting, I would communicate that I was going to kill them and they always would become intensely fearful."I showed them images of the past 130 years of hunting. My sorrow of making the animals feel fear, my pain in causing more hurt than actually needed. _I had to learn how to close my mind so I didn't frighten them anymore than they already were. It was terrible to feel their terror and pain._

"So you've learned to be selective on what thoughts to communicate?" I nodded.

"Do you think you could teach us how to be selective?" The last wolf boy asked. _I would love not to have to tell everything._

_Jared may have a point with that._

"I can always try." _If I'm still alive after today anyway, _I added.

Their thoughts turned to that of curiosity. "So you can resist human blood? You are not a danger to humans?" Sam asked doubtful.

I reached up to the desk beside me and pinched off a piece of wood between my thumb and forefinger with the ease of popping a bubble. "I'm always a danger," I said honestly.

There was a silent moment before Quil spoke up. "Sam, she said she doesn't kill humans. She's not who we should be fighting."

"Of course she is! She is a vampire. One lapse in judgment and she could hurt anyone whether she drinks their blood or not!"

"Like you hurt Emily?" He spat back at him. I saw the images of a beautiful girl's scarred face from all their minds. Sam loved her more than the world. I instantly felt pity for him.

I sat up and hugged my knees into my chest. "I will move on and leave the city. You will not have to worry about me anymore."

"What!? No!" Quil shouted, the back of his mind replaying images of our earlier experience.

"Easy!" Sam called. He turned back to me. "You will not be leaving." _Jacob would be torn. _"But you will be under constant supervision."

"What about Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Jacob? What does this have to do with Jacob?" Quil cut in.

Sam growled, clearly not thrilled I heard that comment. He looked towards Quil. "You will not touch her again. She now belongs to Jacob."

He took a step back to steady himself. "He imprinted on a vamp!!??"

"No. Not to the extent of a true imprint, but I do believe in some form he has."

"How exactly do I _belong _to Jacob?" I asked curtly, but secretly, my mind was telling me I was willing to be his. I tried to push the thought behind me. I don't belong to anyone, I told myself unconvincingly.

Sam turned back to me with fire in his eyes. "Jacob will be wounded beyond belief when he finds out about you and Quil!"

"I don't belong to Jacob. I am my own person."

He stepped into my face, his voice low and menacing. "As long as I let you live, your _person _will belong with Jacob."

"And who says he'll want me after he finds out what I truly am?"

"Then that will be his decision, but in the mean time you will stay away from Quil."

"You can't force me to stay away from anyone."

"I can force Quil to stay away from you, and you certainly can't go around him if you're dead."

I narrowed my eyes annoyed, "and you think killing me won't hurt Jacob if I _belong_ to him?"

A loud rumbling growl sounded from his throat. "It would be a chance I'm willing to take if you try to test me."

I let my face lighten. "Fine. I get it." _Your way or the dead way._ "Anything else?"

"I want to know where your _hunting_ grounds are."

"Where do you want them to be?" I accepted, hearing he had already made my choice.

He smiled through his thoughts, although his face never showed it. "You will hunt in the Hyak area within a ten mile boundary and you will have a pack member with you."

"Why?"

His internal voice sounded deadly. _So there will be no accidents._

I opened myself to send a vision of a wolf tearing me to pieces alone out in the woods. His face turned into a sly smile. _That is a possibility. You better choose to do your_ _hunting when Paul is not around. _He was trying to scare me.

I looked to the floor and nodded carefully. _Anything else?_

_Not right now, but I will track you down if there is something else._

"I think we are done here." Sam commanded, "You all will be getting back to class now."

I stood up slowly to follow Quil out the door. I still let my head tilt to the ground. I began to walk out of the classroom but turned to whisper over my shoulder, "please tell Jacob what I am before tonight."

I caught a simple nod from Sam in acknowledgement.

Will Jacob still want to be around me when he finds out? Will I ever even see him again?

I doubt it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was quoting my favorite Shakespeare from memory when I heard a car stop outside. I listened to the heavy steps to my porch and a knock at the door. My nostrils flared at the smell of canine and woods. _Could it be?_

_I hope she's ready. _I walked downstairs and over to the door. I opened it to Jacob. A subconscious smile lit both our faces. I let mine drop and looked to the ground. Sam didn't tell him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

_Does she not want to anymore? _"You agreed on dinner and a tour today."

I pinched my lips together and looked past him. "You should probably go talk to Sam."

He stepped into my view. "I have."

I let my eyes meet his glance and knitted my eyebrows together. "And you still want to go with me?"

"Of course." He smiled his bright sunny smile that seemed to warm my cool unbeating heart. "I want to get to know you. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I could."

"But not on purpose. Everyone makes mistakes." His thoughts turned to the girl Emily with the scars. He looked into my eyes carefully. "Do you not want to go?"

I breathed out and let the tension go with it. "No, I'd really like to. I was just afraid you wouldn't want to anymore after you found out what I am."

"Doesn't matter what you are. I will always be here for you." He held his hand out. "Ready then?"

I smiled and put my hand into his. He led us to the car and opened the door for me. I sat in and he walked around to the other side. "So um, I guess you don't eat, but I need to. So can we still hit dinner?"

"Could I just be there? I'd prefer not to eat anything if you wouldn't mind."

He smiled his sunny to the eyes smile. "I don't mind." He turned the ignition and started to drive off. "So I've never actually talked with a vampire before. This is kind of new to me."

"We talked yesterday."

"Oh, I know, but I didn't realize what you were then."

"Does it make you uncomfortable? We don't have to go out."

"No! I want to!" He shouted quickly. "I mean …..well, yes and no. Yes, because I feel like I should be kicking your trash, but my heart is saying you are just a girl I want to hang out with." I let my eyebrows push together. He looked over. "Oh come on, you know I would never hurt you."

I breathed out and looked out the window. "I guess."

"Bells. I promise. I won't hurt you. It would hurt me worse." _Of course I wouldn't hurt her; I'm falling in love with her._

I couldn't help the smile that made its way against my face. I tried to bite my lip to hide it, but it was no use. He looked over and grinned. "What's got you smiling like that?"

I met his glance and exhaled. "Did Sam tell you about my gift?"

_Gift? Oh. OH! _He looked forward and got embarrassed. "Um, yeah. Sorry." _Oh man she must have heard that._

"I don't need an apology." _Besides, I may just be falling for you too Jacob. _It was his turn to try to hide his smile.

We arrived at the diner and he parked out front. We made it to a booth inside. We sat across from each other and the waitress came over with menus.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Coke for me," he answered. _I wonder if I should order anything for her._

"Just water for me, thank you."

She gave us a happy nod and then walked to the back.

"So you really aren't going to eat anything?" He leaned against his arms.

"I'd really prefer not, but can if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

"Really? What happens when you eat food?"

I made a disgusted face. "It's like you eating dirt. I can do it if I need to, but it doesn't sit in my stomach very well. It…well, won't sit in my stomach actually. I uh, have to cough it up."

He tilted his head to the side. "So when I asked you out and you agreed to go to dinner, would you have eaten then? Or just faked that you weren't hungry?"

I breathed out with a laugh. "I would have eaten with you, but I would have had to be sick later on. Just one of the perks of acting like a human: eating like one too."

The waitress came back with our drinks. Jacob looked down to the menu and ordered. He ordered enough for at least three people. She then looked over to me. "What for you doll?"

"Oh, I'm planning on sharing his. Thank you."

"Perfect." She smiled reassuringly and we handed her the menus.

After she left he leaned over against the table again and smirked, "I'm not planning on sharing."

I leaned forward too and gave my own version of puppy eyes. "So you are just going to let me starve?"

He looked into my eyes feigning sadness. "I don't want you getting sick."

I grinned. "No. I suppose you don't."

After a few minutes the waitress came back with his order and placed the plates around the table. He dug in and I just looked at the table in front of me. I wasn't as free of a talker as he was. _Is she uncomfortable? She's not talking. _

_Not uncomfortable. Just don't know what to say._

_Huh?? Oh. That mind trick of yours is going to take some getting used to._

_Sorry._

_That's okay. How does it work? _He took another bite. _Kind of makes it easy to have a conversation while eating anyway._

I laughed. _Yes, that it does I guess. …I can hear the thoughts of animals. Mostly it's like pictures or single thoughts. But you and your pack are different. I can hear your thoughts entirely and clearly._

_What kind of thoughts do most animals have?_

I shrugged. _Usually it's basic needs, food, water, prey, danger. That sort of thing._

_How did you find us?_

_I was out in the woods mapping out the area and smelled one of your pack member's trail. I followed it around and came to you guys in the woods. _

_You know we've caught you and your friends trail out there now. Eating animals makes you guys smell different than regular vampires. We can smell the vamp in you now, but at first the wooded smell was most prominent when we weren't sure what to look for. _He finished his first plate.

_I think it makes me different from usual vampires as well. I don't have the same eye color. I don't have their strength or speed. I'm also much more calm. I can interact with humans and others, where usually vampires only interact with their mate or with others on very few instances._

_Why did you decide to eat animals instead?_

I sighed and held my hands together on the table. _I never liked what I did, and I have done 'that' before. I didn't want to be a monster. I just wanted to be myself again. The thirst consumed me. I was never myself. All I would think about is the next victim. _He cringed. I looked up to meet his glance and nodded before looking back down to my hands. _I was out in the woods one day and 'talking' to a bear, if you can call it that anyway. Charlie had followed its scent and was going to kill it when he saw me there. I tried to save the bear and he was ready for a meal. We fought. I was stronger. When I was poised to take off his head he spoke to me and I was so intrigued that I stopped and listened to his speech. He told me about how he lived. That he only drank animal blood and that although it wasn't the best, it kept him strong and alive. He was able to interact with humans, be like a person, and not a murderer. We became friends and I began to try his way of life. It was hard hunting animals when I could hear their thoughts. Charlie hunts all matter of large game but I've found myself staying at deer. _

_Deer? Why deer? _He pushed back the second plate.

_Deer I've found to be the least intelligent of the large game. They have very primitive minds and it makes it easier on me when I don't have to think about thirsting over something intellectual that could potentially speak to me. It's a very basic boring diet, but it keeps me alive. _I let a small smile curve my lips. _Sometimes I try human food just for something different._

He smiled through his chewing. _So you'll eat 'dirt' just for something different._

_Maybe. _I teased.

He held up what was left of a cheeseburger. _Want some dirt?_

I smiled and shook my head. _No thanks. _

_Your loss! _He stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.

"That's not attractive."

"You sure?" He mumbled through with his mouth full. I had to laugh.

He finished up his meal and paid and we walked back to the car. He drove around and pointed out all the 'sights' of Forks to me. We passed the basics of any small town: a pizza shop, the grocery store, a gas station, the elementary school. He stopped the car in front of a small park and helped me get out. There was a small walking trail that wandered around it and we started towards it.

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"It's nice." I bumped playfully into his shoulder. "I'm liking all the new people to meet."

He laughed loudly. "Yeah. Not every day you come across a pack of werewolves that want to hang out."

We took a moment of quiet as we walked around a ways.

"What made you choose Forks? Out of all the places you could go?"

"Forks is cloudy. I can't exactly go out in the sun with humans around."

"Really? Do you burst into flames or something?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's hard to explain. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"Sounds like a date."

I smiled. He stepped us off the path and towards some nearby swings. "Come sit." He grabbed the chains. I sat in front of him and he began to push me.

It was strange. For not going anywhere near the speed I can run, the feeling of the wind back and forth coupled with him being there pushing me was truly invigorating. I felt alive and free, and …happy. I really enjoyed spending time with Jacob. Maybe I really was falling for him.

The swinging slowed and he ran over to the monkey bars, his mind shouting that he wanted to show off. He swung across them agilely in no time at all. I smirked, "Impressive."

He teased, "I'd like to see you do better."

I tilted my head. "Is that a challenge Mr. Black?"

He grinned and motioned over to the bars, "Go for it."

"Maybe I will." I strutted my stuff over to the long beam pull-up bar and easily hopped up and held onto the highest one. In one motion I flipped on top of it and stood on the bar like a balance beam seven feet above the ground.

_I hope she won't fall!_

"Oh, please Jacob." I rolled my eyes. "Ready to be impressed?" He looked uncomfortable as I raised my hands into the sky and then allowed myself to fall backwards. I saw his movement as he raced over to catch me, but instead I twisted around and caught the bar in my hands. I used my momentum to flip me up and around the bar. When I came back to the top I stopped in a perfect handstand. _Wow. _I then let myself fall forward and spread my legs out into the splits to narrowly miss hitting his head. He stepped back, his thoughts set on stunned. I twisted around the bar a few times doing jumps and twists and turns before I catapulted myself off gymnastically. I landed perfectly next to him.

_That. Was. Hot. _"Okay so I'm a _little_ impressed."

"I knew you would be." I turned to him and met his amazed stare.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes and a spark seemed to pass between us. He lifted his hand carefully to my cheek and I closed my eyes and pressed into the heat. His hand moved back and brushed through my hair then back around to my chin. The pads of his fingers pulled on my chin guiding me upwards. I heard his breathing get closer to me as he bent down slowly. I parted my lips slightly and started feeling cool water droplets shower my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at the rain starting to come down.

He dropped his hand and looked up. _Lousy timed rain! _"Come on. I guess that's a sign to get home for the evening." I laughed and he put his hand on my back and guided me back quickly to the car. I sat back in the seat and smirked when he came around to the driver's side.

"I guess your poor seats just want to stay wet." He laughed and flipped his hair like a dog shaking out water. I pulled my hands out in front of me defensively, "Hey!"

We drove back and he parked in front of my house. I met his intense gaze and smiled. "Thanks. I had a great time with you. It's been nice getting to know you."

"I had a great time too." _I wonder if I should try to kiss her again._

I let the left side of my lips turn to a larger smile. _Go ahead._

_What? Oh, right. Mind trick again. I keep forgetting. _

He leaned past the arm rest and met my lips softly. It was sweet and fulfilling. His heated lips felt like pure bliss. The warmth was purifying, not scorching like that of Quil's. Oh, Quil, I thought with distaste. I pulled away from Jacob quickly and looked out the window. "Jacob I have to tell you something. Quil and I, we…"

He put his hand on my face and turned me to face him. "I know. It's okay."

"Sam said that when you found out…"

"I know what Sam said and I'm sorry about that." _How to explain? _"Sam knows how much I like you and didn't want to see me get hurt. Yes, I was upset to hear about what happened between you two, but I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"But he said I _belonged_ to you?"

He grimaced. _Imprinting._ "Yeah, I heard that part too. I'm so sorry Bella. Sam is a stickler to the old legends and he thinks something happened between us that I know hasn't. I really wish he hadn't said it that way. I'd really love for you to be my girlfriend, but I sure as heck know you don't 'belong' to me. I'm sorry he said that."

"I'd love that too."

"What?" His face then went wide with understanding. He lit up like a cloudless day. "You? You mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

I nodded gently. He leaned to me quickly and let his lips smash against mine. While the last kiss was simple and sweet, this one was heated. His burning hand moved back to my cheek and the pads of his fingers pressed against my skin. His heat was comforting and seemed to seep into me, warming me from the inside and the out. His taste was earthy and masculine; I almost wanted to bite him.

He pulled back quickly, much sooner than I wanted. When I opened my eyes he was leaning away, his eyes sore with confusion. _She wouldn't would she?_

"What's wrong?"

He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing slightly. "You said you wanted to bite me." I let my mouth fall open. "I, uh, heard your thoughts."

I twisted to look straight out the front window. I bit down on my bottom lip, tears wishing they could come to my eyes. I must have lost concentration on my bubble. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I started breathing heavily. I ruined it. He must think I'm a monster now. "I'm sorry!" I practically shouted and opened the door and hopped out. I ran up to my house still trying to be careful about human speed where he wasn't. He was directly in front of me.

_Don't run away! _"I know you didn't mean me harm, but a vampire's bite is deadly to a werewolf so I didn't want you getting carried away." He grabbed my hands out in between us, rain brushing against them. "I still want you to be my girlfriend." _Don't be afraid of me now. _

I exhaled and moistened my lips. "Thank you Jacob." I stepped in close to his chest and let his arms surround me. It was comforting, like a feeling of knowing where I belonged.

"It'll be okay Bells." After a minute of just warming next to him he pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I've got patrol tonight so I better head off, but I'll see you tomorrow though." He turned and started walking towards his car. "Come find me at lunch. I know you hid out in the library yesterday." I made a face and he laughed. "I promise I won't make you eat dirt."

I smiled and shook my head; it turned into a sweet nod. "Alright. I'll be there."

He grinned his sunny smile and opened his car door. "Night Bells. See you tomorrow."

"Night Jake." I let the rain patter down me as I watched his lights fade into the distance. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Fairy-tale Romantic for letting me use her Jacob fantasy bit [wink wink]. Her stories rock. Go read them! --well, after my chapter anyway.**

* * *

The weeks moved on and Jacob and I got closer and closer and the rest of the pack had less and less worries about me. Jacob and I would patrol together and I even started to patrol with a few others of the pack. Sam wasn't thrilled but he went along with it because he liked his sleep.

Sam was still very conflicted around me. I should call myself lucky he thinks Jacob imprinted on me or I would have been killed long ago. I don't know why he still thinks that though. I can see in all their heads, just like he can in wolf form, and can tell the love Jacob has for me is not all encompassing like Sam's love for Emily or Jared's for Kim.

Charlie was around and started to even hang out with Jacob's father once in a while. They really liked their ball games and Billy was trying to teach Charlie to fish. It was nice to get to see Jacob more often as Billy and Charlie began to approve. They were always cautious though because they didn't want us to get "too close."

***

I wandered through the deep lush forest following his scent. He was playing his game again. After a while I started hearing his heartbeat close by. _You may be able to hide your thoughts Jacob, but I can tell you anywhere by that big heart of yours._

He jumped from the treetops and landed on me taking me to the ground. He went in for the kill and gently bit at my neck.

I giggled at the warm feeling that flooded through me at his bite and pushed him off. "Alright, alright. You win. I get it."

"See I told you I've got it down."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I shouldn't have taught you how to block your thoughts. They were entertaining. I especially loved me in the Princess Leia Bikini."

He grabbed me up in his arms and held me off the ground. "Now you better stop talking about that, or you already know what I'm getting you for your birthday."

I grinned, "or what you're getting for my birthday anyway." I curled my arms around his neck and pulled myself higher up to his face and kissed him roughly. He moaned and let a hand drop to my bottom.

He pulled back just enough to start kissing down my neck in between words. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I felt his teeth graze against my neck and felt a tingling shiver rise from my spine. _So good._

He bent his face around to teasingly look me in the eyes. He asked seductively, "What was that?" as if he didn't already know the answer.

"What? I didn't say anything," I told him innocently.

He lifted an eyebrow and backed me up against a tree. "The shiver and the 'so good'," he drew out the words.

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it." I glared at him. He laughed, "I knew it. When I kiss you, you lose control."

I turned my head against the tree. "Oh, shush. I have perfect control."

I heard the edges of lips snap as he smiled. "Care to experiment?" He leaned in and kissed my neck. Oh, it felt so…no I'm in control. I just need to pretend I'm somewhere else. He continued to kiss ..my…neck…No! Let's see, beach? Cliffdiving? School? He kissed at my collar bone and my knees started to wobble. I stood back up straight. No! I've got the bubble! It's closed and…he nibbled against my neck and that was it. _OH! Yes!.... Bah! Dang you!_

He pulled away and started laughing. "See?" I crossed my arms in front of me in fake annoyance. "Oh, come on now baby. Don't be like that. I like that I can do that to you. You've got tons of practice at that bubble of yours and I like knowing I can break it." I tried to hold a smile back. He stepped to me and wrapped his arms around my back. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "Besides. I think you like being bit. Do vampires have some crazy biting fetish?"

"What?!" I pulled away and stood back. "I do not have a biting fetish."

He ducked his head to look out past his eyebrows. "I think that's a challenge Miss Swan." I started shaking my head back and forth. I knew that look. He nodded very seductively as he licked his lips. He wanted a chase. "Thirty seconds!" he yelled as I turned and ran. I ran for the beach as I imagined he was undressing to phase.

I ran to the high cliff that we usually dive from and then backtracked on my scent trail. I ran back to the tree line hoping to throw him off, but I'd have to do it fast. I hit a large tree I passed and jumped up almost to the top branches and nestled myself into the leaves. I stopped breathing and moving completely as I heard his heavy pants come into my range. He raced through my trail and out to the cliff. A smile lit my face as I knew he fell for it.

I jumped from the tree and landed soundlessly. I walked carefully out through the greenery and saw him standing at the edge scanning the water below. I leapt into the air and landed on his back. He yelped and I brought my mouth down around his furry neck. I knew not to bite him, but this was our game.

_Okay, you won that round. _He submitted. _But back tracking on your scent will only work so many times._

I laughed and hopped down off him. I turned away and let him phase back. The cracking and popping sounds of him phasing slowed and I heard him pull up his pants. I followed his heartbeat as it closed the space between us. He then wrapped his arms around my midsection and held my back against his warm chest. It was complete peace.

He started nuzzling into my hair and kissing down my neck. _Mmmmmm Jacob._ I felt him smile against me.

"I really like that Bells. I like making you moan."

"Jacob!" I spun around to frown at him.

"What? You know it's the truth." He bent to my neck and let his teeth nibble on me ever so softly. I clenched my teeth as the hairs stood on my neck and I shivered involuntarily. He met my ear and blew, "just let yourself feel." My hands started to tingle. No! I would not give into him. He just wants to hold this over my head. His teeth then clamped down on my ear and all thought was out the window. I twisted my face to meet his and claimed his mouth with mine. My arms flew around his neck and held me tight against him. _He was mine._ He smiled and deepened the kiss gently parting our lips. He pulled me into his arms forcefully against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned into him. Everything about him now screamed need.

His lips left mine and created a scorching path down my neck where he nipped me with his teeth. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side giving him better access. _Oooh….Jacob. _

He smiled into my neck. _You like that?_

_Mmm….yes, I do. _He began to let his teeth graze against my neck and pulled the neck of my shirt off to the side to drift down to my collar bone.

A warm hand sped down my side and rounded across my stomach. He started letting his tongue trail up to my ear as his heated hand made its way under my shirt. "What do you want Bells?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

_This. I want this. _

"I want to hear you Bella." His teeth clamped down on my ear.

"Oh Jacob," I breathed out. "I want you." In one quick motion I was laying flat with him delicately on top of me. He started toying with the collar of my shirt kissing me hard. He slipped the top few buttons out of place and pulled my shirt to the side to expose the top of my left shoulder. My hands went instinctively into his hair as his lips pressed at my skin.

"Is this what you want Bella?" He bit down slightly.

It felt so good. "Please bite me Jacob. Do it hard!"

He sunk his teeth solidly into my shoulder and I cried out in pain. _PAIN! _Pain?! I haven't felt pain in over a century. _Ahh! Pain!_

Jacob pulled back quickly and kneeled over me. "No, no, no! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!"

The area was throbbing. It ached and my face twisted in discomfort. I looked to my shoulder and brought my hand up to the wound. Jacob's teeth had pierced my skin even in human form. _PAIN!_ I tried to pinch the edges back together as I would when my skin gets torn but the edges wouldn't form together. I blew a breath out and tried again. It still wouldn't work.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my stuttering voice. "Something's wrong Jake. My skin isn't forming back together. I need….I need Charlie."

"You're not healing? Bella what did I do?"

My eyelids started to droop and I breathed in and out of my mouth. I leaned my hand up to caress his face. "You did nothing. I'm sorry. I don't know. Please, we need to find Charlie."

My hand went limp and fell back against my body. The pain at my shoulder was only increasing. Internally I was trying to scream but I didn't want to scare Jacob, so I kept my outside cues to as much of a minimum as I could.

He tucked his arms around me and cradled me against his chest. He raced to the tree line and jumped over a large fallen tree landing with a jolt. I clenched my teeth and let my insides cry out in horror. _HURT!_ I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, pain written on his own face.

"Bells. I can feel your pain."

I looked for the bubble in my mind but couldn't concentrate over the pain. My shoulder began to burn. "I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered through the pain, "I can't control my thoughts."

"It's okay baby. I'm here. We'll go find Charlie and you'll get better."

I nodded against him and let my eyes close. The burning became so bad it started to feel like the venom of the vampire that bit me. Do werewolves have venom too? Was this the end?

"Bells, don't say that. You are going to be fine. We'll figure this out."

I clenched my teeth shut as to not scream out. The burning was starting to inch into my arm. It was spreading. _It hurt so badly!_ Jacob's warm hand brushed against my head and pressed me to his chest. I had no energy to fight so I rested my head there. It was fiercely hot, but gave me something to concentrate on other than the burning sting that was making its way into my arm.

_You'll be okay baby! You'll be okay!!_

I let my eyes close and the pain started to enclose me in blackness. I pressed against it, but the burn became unbearable. With one shuddering of my voice I let the dark abyss surround me.

This was it.

I was dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

I ran her towards Charlie. Her mind had lost all conscious thought; it was only about the pain she was now in. Why did I have to bite her?? I should have known it would hurt her, but who would have thought so much damage could be done by my human form? Could it be poisonous to her? I looked down at her unclothed shoulder and the wound was starting to blacken in color. I pulled her in tight against me and continued running.

Charlie was at my house, so I ran there with all my might, trying not to listen to the jolts of pain that every bump caused Bella. I arrived at my house and kicked at the door. Charlie and my dad both looked over quizzically. Their eyes went wide when they took in Bella passed out in my arms. Charlie jumped up. "Jacob! What did you do!?" He tried pulling her away from my arms but no amount of strength would lessen my hold on her. "She's dead!" He cried out, looking over her unmoving, unresponsive body.

I shook my head frantically. "No! No! She's not! I can hear her thoughts. She's alive."

He looked down at her lifeless torso in my arms. "Why isn't she moving?! What happened!?" He brought his thumb and stroked against the blackening edges of the crescent wound.

_PAIN!!_

I cringed at the pain his touch caused her. "Don't! You're hurting her!"

Dad rolled up examining the mark. "What happened son?"

"I bit her. We were fooling around and I bit her. She cried out in pain and then passed out."

"Passed out?" Charlie made an irritated face. "Vampires don't 'pass out'!"

I spat back at him. "I know that! But, what do you want to call it? I can hear her!"

"What is she saying son?" My dad asked, his calm never breaking.

I contorted my face in distress as I listened to her pain. "Pain! Hurt! Burning!" I let out a hard breath and tried to steady myself not to fall with Bella still in my arms.

Dad wheeled over to the phone. "I'll call Sam."

I laid Bella on the couch and rubbed my hand across her forehead. "It'll be okay Bells. We'll get this figured out. Just you stay with me." I grabbed onto her hand and squeezed.

_Hurt! Pain! Hot! Pain! Burn!_

_Bella please stay with me. I love you. _

Dad yelled from the kitchen. "Sam wants you to take her to his house. He's going to call Sue Clearwater and see if her nurse training can help."

_Baby, I'm going to take you to Sam's now. _I picked her back up and ran to Sam's house going human speed. I ran her in the door and Sam instantly put his hands to his ears.

"Ahh! Jacob! What is she doing?!"

"She can't control her mind block. She is relaying how she feels."

Emily came up and tenderly touched at her crescent wound. "This?" I nodded ashamed. "Take her upstairs to the guest room. Sue is on her way."

I walked upstairs and placed her cautiously on the bed. I grabbed onto her hand. _Bella. I'll stay here. I'll take care of you._

Emily came in behind us with a small blanket and some wet washcloths. I placed one on her forehead and the other I wiped against the scar.

_BURN! _

I winced as her sharp word cut through me. I heard her torment as the fire had spread down her arm to her hand, and across her chest. Sam stood at the door but kept shaking his head and clenching his teeth.

"Jacob her pain is too much! I can't be here. Please come downstairs and tell me what happened."

I yelled back at him. "I'm not leaving her!" He bared his teeth but I knew he wouldn't make me leave her.

"You will tell Emily then. Emily, please come tell me." He raced down the hallway to the stairs.

I bent back to Bella, the shared pain evident on my face. "We were playing around and I bit her. I didn't mean to hurt her. She started crying out. A few minutes later she passed out."

Sue stepped in the door with her nurse kit in one hand. "She was bit?" I frowned and motioned to the spot with my head. The area was blackening like a deep bruise or, I winced, possibly ashes. "This is serious. It looks infected." She pulled out a couple bottles and started dabbing solution over Bella's wound.

_HEAT!! _She screamed in my head. I clenched my teeth and grabbed her hand tightly.

Sue brought out a silver colored syringe and filled it with a clear liquid from another bottle. She poised it at the inside of Bella's elbow and pressed the needle against her skin. The point immediately broke off. It would not penetrate her rock skin. I let my head fall to her side. Sue sat there stunned staring at the broken needle. "Jacob, I, I don't know what to do. I've cleaned the wound, but even this needle won't pass her skin."

I nodded. "Yeah. I get it." Bella's pain was still screaming in my ear. It was the most helpless thing. I could do nothing. A tear streamed down my face as I placed my hand delicately at her shoulder over her mark.

She breathed in contently. It was the first movement she's had_. Warm. _It was almost like a sigh.

_Bells? Can you hear me? _She was unresponsive. I stood and grabbed her face between my hands. "Bells? Please." Still nothing.

Redness caught my eye from her shoulder. I looked past my hands and in the place of her blackened wound was a red handprint. The only remains of the wound was a light colored scar.

"What happened?" Sue and Emily asked both staring at the new scar.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

***

I watched over her all day and into the evening. No other wolf would come close because of the barrage of painful thoughts she shot straight to our minds. It was like we were feeling the slow pain and burn of her torment. I slept on the chair beside her. I would not leave her. If she had to go through this pain, so would I. I would help her through it. She would get better.

She had to.

Charlie watched over us all night, and Emily all the next day, both not bothered by the steady stream of painful thoughts her mind was screaming. The morning brought with it a new stinging sensation within the burn. It was more than I wanted to handle, but I would for her. I would stay. I had to. It wasn't my choice.

By the end of the next day Quil came to check on us. "How's she doing dude?"

"See for yourself," I muttered as her mind told about the pain now surrounding every inch of her body.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," his face turned to a squint. "She's not loud like yesterday though."

I turned back and faced him. "What?"

He walked up beside her. "I can still hear her, but only faintly."

I took a deep gasp of understanding and stood. Suddenly ready to take my anger out on someone. "She's not going to die!" I shrieked at him.

He thrust his hands in front of his body protectively. "Whoa Jacob! I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant she was quieter."

I slunk back into the chair at her bedside and buried my face in the comforter. "Sorry Quil. I'm just so frustrated that I did this to her. …But I get what you are saying. I've been here for the whole time so I didn't realize she was getting quieter, but I can hear it now." I didn't want to cry in front of my pack mate but I couldn't stop the tears from forming. "She just can't die Quil. I don't know what I'd do."

He stepped over to my back and placed his hand reassuringly at my shoulder. "She'll pull through man. She's tough."

I nodded but never moved my head from the blanket. "Thanks bro."

"Hey I'm going to head out now, but let me know if you need anything 'kay?"

"Sure," I whimpered and he patted my back before taking off.

I looked back to my angel. "Bells. Please. Don't leave me." I rested my head on my arms and let myself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the morning sound of rain patting on the roof and Emily's steady breathing and heartbeat. "Em? Will you get me some water?" I waited and heard nothing. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the bed. I looked up and couldn't see her. "Em?" I turned around. "Emily?" She wasn't in the room. I was confused. I was hearing her heartbeat. I concentrated on the sound and my gaze shifted down to Bella.

Bella? My eyes went wide. Bella's heartbeat!? I leaned down against her chest and the heartbeat and breathing were coming from her! I pressed the pads of my fingers against her neck and felt the beating coming through them. Her skin was warm!

I listened for her thoughts and I heard nothing. _Bells? Bella?_ I put my hand in hers and squeezed. "Bella can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"GUYS!" I yelled. I hoped someone was close.

Sam ran in a few moments later. "What is it Jacob!?"

"Listen."

He was quiet. "It's raining, what's different about that?"

"No. Listen to her." I motioned with my head. His gaze caught Bella and saw her chest rising and falling slightly. "Is she breathing?" He managed out. He turned his face so his ear was aimed at her. "Is, is that a _heartbeat_?" He asked astounded.

I shook my head and looked back to her. "I don't know. I think so." I put my hand back to her face and stroked at the new softness and warmth.

Sam inched to her side and touched at her wrist and jumped back. "It can't be! She's a vampire!"

"What's going on? What do we do?"

He rubbed his palm against his forehead. "I don't know. Nothing like this has ever come up in our legends." He thought for a moment. "I guess we see what Charlie knows."

A half hour later the pack and the Elders were gathered around Bella. Charlie came to the doorframe and stiffened visually. "What's going on?" He looked around at the crowded room.

Sam spoke using his calm demeanor. "We need to know if a vampire can change back into a human."

He shook his head dumbfounded. "No, that's ridiculous. A vampire can't change back."

"You've never heard anything like it?"

"No. Never."

Sam stood away and motioned in the room. "Please go in and see Bella."

Charlie lowered his eyebrows in confusion and walked past the crowd. He took in Bella's pink color and breathing stature. "She is…" He wandered to her side and sniffed loudly. He whispered in awe, "human." He leaned in close to her neck and I let a low growl rumble through my chest.

Everyone turned their heads my way. Sam touched my shoulder. "Cool it Jacob."

"Sorry." I looked down to the floor. "I couldn't help it." It's not like Charlie would do anything. He loved Bella as his own daughter. Where did that come from?

Sam spoke. "I think we should take this discussion downstairs gentlemen."

People started to file out of the room. I stayed put in the chair at Bella's side. "Jacob. I mean you too."

I turned back to him. "No. There is no way I'm leaving."

His eyes lowered to a slit. "You _will_ join us downstairs. That is not a request Jacob." His Alpha command sliced through my will power. I was trying to resist. I would stay. I had to stay.

Emily's timid voice flowed from behind. "Jacob. Why don't you go talk with your brothers downstairs? I can watch over Bella. I will let you know the moment anything changes."

I reluctantly released my hold on Bella's hand and nodded slowly. I stood but leaned over and kissed Bella on the forehead. She breathed in deeply, but otherwise made no change. "I'll be back Bells. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Go on Jacob." Emily smiled reassuringly.

I walked the stairs and met the group gathered in Sam and Emily's front room. They had already begun to discuss her condition.

"Is she human?"

"How could she turn back human!?"

"It's impossible."

"She's has a heartbeat!"

"Could she be a new kind of vampire?"

Charlie broke through the commotion. "No. She is human. She has blood running through her system now. I smelled only trace amounts of venom remaining." Everyone looked at him incredulously. He turned to me and his nostrils flared. "She also smells of Jacob's scent."

"I've been around her for two days straight now."

He pinched his lips to a straight line. "No son. Your scent is running in her blood."

"It's in her blood?" I asked with amazement. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"I think it means that werewolves have a venom to vampires as well. Your toxin is in her system."

The word toxin ricocheted through my head. A poison I introduced. I was the one that did it. I struggled for breath. _I've hurt her! This pain is because of me! She could die! _

Sam spoke from the corner. "But we've bitten lots of vampires. Nothing like this has ever happened."

Charlie turned to him. "But you have never bitten a vampire in human form. Bella and Jacob are an exceptional couple. There are no stories of a werewolf and a vampire being in good company."

Billy spoke up. "Our legends only include how werewolves kill vampires within their wolf form. No one has ever gotten close enough without being phased."

Quil Senior took his turn. "But what does that mean?"

Charlie took a breath, the only one with an idea of what was going on. "I think it means in wolf form you can kill a vampire. In human form you may have an anti-venom able to turn us back into humans."

Collective gasps and sudden confusion sounded throughout the room.

"Quiet!" Sam commanded. The room stilled.

We all sat in perfect stunned silence. No one was sure what to say next.

After a while Sue Clearwater whispered through the silence. "There was a bed time story my grandfather once told me when I was very young. It was about two wolf brothers named Thomas and Honovi. I always remembered it because my grandfather had told me of a boy by the name of Honovi he played with as a child." When we all had our attention turned to her she continued a little louder. "He said the two were patrolling late at night. A cold one came in but Honovi decided to attack without Thomas's help. Thomas saw the cold one bite Honovi through their thoughts before their mind connection was lost. He thought his pack brother had died instantly, but when he got to Honovi he was in human form. Thomas phased back to comfort his dying brother. Honovi kept choking on his words saying, "bite…bite…" Thomas stayed with him until Honovi's life was ended.

"After he passed, Thomas changed back into wolf form and followed the vampire's scent. There was destruction through the forest like he had never seen. Giant trees broken in half, others completely uprooted. Boulders once the size of a man left in crumbles. Thomas followed the path until he found the vampire dead on the ground. The only thing he noticed was a black double crescent mark on his upper forearm.

"He tore the vampire to shreds and burned the pieces in honor of Honovi. Thomas and the other pack members never thought anything of the black crescent on the vampire, nor of Honovi repeating 'bite,' but this story has familiarities to Bella and Jacob. What if Honovi had bitten the vampire in human form? It would explain the black double crescent."

We all sat quietly in our thoughts until Embry spoke, "but that vampire was dead, and clearly Bella is not."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together hard in thought, "we only knew Bella was still alive because we could hear her mind. She was totally unresponsive otherwise. We would have thought she was dead if not for her gift." He slowed, "What if Honovi's vampire was beginning the change back to human but they did not know because of his stillness?"

My dad started nodding his head. "It does sound very familiar. Charlie even thought Bella was dead."

Old Quil spoke. "Sue, why were we never told of this legend?"

"It's not a legend," she replied. "Just a story my grandfather once told me."

That's when I heard Emily's soft voice filter down from upstairs. "Jacob! Come up here!" Something was happening to Bella. I was gone in an instant.

I ran with all my might. Heck I might have been going vampire speed. I was in the room before someone could take a breath downstairs. Bella was still lying down but her heavy eyelids were opening. She was looking at Emily who was now seated in my chair smiling down at her.

"It's okay Bella. Jacob is here. He's always been here."

I sped to her side and grabbed her other hand. Her eyes opened cautiously at the intense heat as she stared at our entwined hands. Her eyebrows pushed together and her gaze followed my arm and up to my chest. Her face then tilted up slightly to look me in the face. That's when I was undone.

A new force of gravity rushed at me and held me in place. Her dark brown eyes called me with everything that she was, and everything that could be. All pieces of myself from my father, the pack, schooling, anything, drifted away without a second look on my part. Now each string that bound me to my life was wrapped around her. Each like a steel chain of love that wouldn't let me be me. I wanted to be all for her. Everything about me was tied to her now. Sam was right, she was my imprint.

Like a burst of flames the electricity around us became unbearably hot and she leaned her head up off the pillow. In her deep brown eyes I saw confusion, but trust. I sat down on the bed beside her and rubbed my hand through her delicate hair pushing her back to the pillow. "It's okay. We'll never be apart now, Bells."

She rolled her head to one side and let a soft smile turn the edge of her mouth. "You called me Bells."

I smiled down at her and let out a long breath, happy that she was finally awake. "Yeah."

"Why do I feel like this? I feel like I have known you my entire life."

I let my hand wrap around hers again. "Because you are my imprint."

Emily happily gasped from Bella's other side. "You did imprint on Bella? Oh that's wonderful!"

Bella's face pulled into uncertainty, "what's an imprint?"

I cocked my eyebrows and squeezed her hand. "Just like I told you last month, Bells. Imprints are soul mates meant to be the other's perfect half. You really are mine. Sam was right."

She took a moment of hesitation before asking, "Who's Sam?"

"You don't remember Sam?" Emily asked.

Bella turned her head to Emily. She shook her head back and forth gently across the pillow. "I'm not sure who you are either." Her eyes trailed to mine. Her forehead pressed in lines. "You. I don't know you, but I feel like I should."

I slid down on my knees at her bedside and grabbed her hands in mine. "I'm Jacob, Bells. You don't remember me?"

She looked around the room and shook her head again. "I don't remember anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta love for fairy-tale romantic **

**and just because this is totally exciting news for me... the gals at Team SOB talked up my fanfiction _Click_ today. I'm famous! LOL. Read it if you want, if not, meh. **

**But that news was so awesome-pawsome to me that I busted out word and wrote some un-vamp bella goodness. **

* * *

My head was pounding and my body was aching. Fire was creeping through my veins. I squeezed my eyelids shut tight and pulled my face into a grimace.

"Bella? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" came a reassuring female's voice to my right.

I didn't want to open to my eyes in fear that I might cry out in pain of the fire. I felt a chill wrap around my hand but it seemed enough to make me be able to concentrate on it. I tried to move my fingers around the chill and even the muscles in my hand were sore.

"Bella if you can hear me open your eyes," the sweet voice instructed.

I took a deep breath in and concentrated on my eyes. I opened them slowly through the pain and tiredness I now felt. I could barely hold my eyes open. The heaviness I felt on them was immeasurable.

That reassuring voice now yelled out loudly. It rang in my ears and made it difficult to concentrate. "Jacob! Come up here!" I opened my eyes as much as I could and looked to the woman seated beside me. She was very beautiful but had three large, vividly red scars raked across her face. A smile stole across her cheeks as she used her sweet voice once more. "It's okay Bella. Jacob is here. He's always been here."

_Bella and Jacob. _Seems like something I should remember.

I felt a pleasurable heat touch at my other hand. It was greater than anything I could have imagined. The fire was completely forgotten as my face twisted to look at the warmth. It was a handsomely dark skinned man's hand. I let my eyes trail up the muscular arm then tilted just enough to look at his face.

His mouth quickly fell open with a deep intake of air as I did the same. I didn't know who he was other than the name the woman had called him, but in that second as I met his eyes all familiarity shown through. I knew him. I had to know him. The feeling that surrounded my body with warmth to the core meant I knew him, but yet I didn't remember him.

I tried to lift my head off the pillow, pushing every ounce of strength into my neck. I needed to sit up. I needed to be close to him. He heard my unspoken wish and sat down on the bed at my side. His large hand came to my face and stroked through my hair. The electricity that flowed through him felt like pure happiness. He delicately pushed on my forehead until I was again rested on the soft pillow behind me. His gaze deepened into my eyes looking at everything inside of me. He was seeing through this outer me and looking internally for what I could not find.

His voice was like heaven, like something I once knew but had forgotten. "It's okay. We'll never be apart now Bells."

Bells: the name given me by someone very dear who I could not remember. Bells: the word alone called to me, much like his eyes boring deep within me. Bells: the name that I would always be known by this man.

A soft smile turned the edge of my mouth as I willed my voice to sound. "You called me Bells."

A smile caught against his face, an amazing white contrast to his dark russet skin. "Yeah," was all he said, but it couldn't have been more perfect. He was my everything now, and the pureness that surged through my body meant we would both always need the other.

I opened my mouth again and forced my lips to form the words I desperately needed to know. "Why do I feel like this? I feel like I have known you my entire life."

His hand squeezed tightly around mine, letting the heat quickly soak in me. "Because you are my imprint."

The sweet woman gasped. "You did imprint on Bella? Oh that's wonderful!"

Imprint? What is this word? Had I heard it before? Nothing seemed familiar about it. "What's an imprint?" I choked out the words with all the power I could.

He seemed concerned. "Just like I told you last month, Bells. Imprints are soul mates meant to be the other's perfect half. You really are mine. Sam was right."

I took a deep breath in gathering my strength. Words._ Last month? Soul mate? Perfect half? More names? More people I don't understand? More people to learn?_ I looked into the deep dark eyes of the man who would hold my trust, "Who's Sam?"

"You don't remember Sam?" asked the girl with the scars.

I turned gently towards her and rolled my head back and forth across the pillow. "I'm not sure who you are either." I then let my eyes wander back to the man. "You. I don't know you, but I feel like I should."

He slid to his knees visibly shaken at my words. He grabbed up both hands in his. "I'm Jacob, Bells. You don't remember me?"

I looked away, unable to answer him and feel the pain of his hurt. I knew what I would say next would hurt him. I stared at nothing around the room. "I don't remember anything."

He then let go of my hands and left my touch completely. The fire in my veins came back like a cannon ball. I let my face show only a hint of a grimace. I would not scare away this comforter of mine. "Jacob," I whimpered while holding my hand barely off the bed reaching. I needed him.

He answered my call with a sigh and slipped his hand into mine. The warmth sent cool shivers through the fire, melting away all pain. I closed my eyes in relief.

"I'll go get Sam," the woman said as her presence disappeared from my side.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I let my eyes slowly open and looked up to my comforter.

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

I heard a clattering of footsteps as many came up the stairs. I was battling with my eyelids as they started gathering in my room.

A dark skinned muscular man with a deep voice stepped against my bedside. "Bella. How do you feel?"

Bella, not Bells, that name would only come from the one who was my comforter. I let my eyes move back to Jacob, the rest of my body too heavy to respond. Another flash of warmth jolted through my body as I met his gaze. It gave me just enough strength to say, "I'm fine."

Jacob's eyebrows pushed together tightly as if he was concentrating. He watched me while speaking to the nameless bodies around the room. "Guys you better head off. I think we should give Bells some rest."

Bells again. I let my eyes close as a tiny smile pulled at my cheek. "Jacob. Stay." I whispered as I gathered all my strength to squeeze down on his hand.

"Always Bells," was his last reply. "Always."


	8. Chapter 8

On the third day I woke up still hunched over the chair resting my upper body on her bed. My back ached from sleeping like this for too many days. I felt a gentle squeeze of my hand and I opened my eyes to Bella sitting up in bed. She smiled down at me. Truly smiled. It was enough to light my face in response. "Are you doing okay?" She asked timidly.

I sat up straight, my back popping in response. "I'm alright. Yourself?"

"I feel better."

I scooted up onto the bed and took her hand onto my lap. "Do you remember anything?" I asked hopefully. She exhaled and looked away. She shook her head no. I was disappointed, but I guess it will just take time. I started rubbing circles along her wrist. "It's okay Bells. You just get feeling better."

She grinned, "Thanks Jacob." She leaned in close and put her arms around me. I moved my hands to her tiny waist and let her hug me. It was the most perfect feeling. I took in a breath at her neck and it seemed like the most attractive perfume. _Her scent. Her human scent._ It was beautiful.

She pulled away and bit her lip. "Sorry. I just feel like I should be close to you."

I smoothed her hair down. "Please don't apologize Bells. I want to be close to you too. We used to be like that, but we won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

A small smile curved the edges of her lips. She stared into my eyes and I felt all the love she used to have seep to the surface in those few moments. One thing hadn't changed. I could still read her as openly as if she was in my head.

Her stomach then rumbled loudly and she curled her arms around herself embarrassedly. "Sorry."

I laughed. "Feel like some breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

I stood off the bed. "You sit tight. I'll go find something."

She sat up from the headboard. "Can I come? I feel like I could stretch my legs."

"Sure," I grinned. I stepped to the side as she climbed out of bed. The moment she tried to stand on her feet she fumbled and started to fall. I was in front of her in less than a second and caught her against my chest. She fell with her hand square atop my pec. She looked forward at my chest and pulled her eyebrows together. She watched her hands as they traveled over my upper body. There were sparks at her touch. I just closed my eyes and let her wanderings caress me.

Her hands trailed over my chest and up to my collar bone. She traced the ridges of my neck and then back down to my shoulders. I had missed her touch, but this touch was different, warm and soft and so much better. Every movement sent shockwaves of adoration streaming through my body. I couldn't deny it. Everything about me was now hers. I was hers.

Her stomach growled again and she quickly pulled her hands back to herself. "Um, sorry. Guess we better go eat now." I nodded and opened my hand up for her. I didn't want to scare her off. I felt like we were back to our first date. She smiled and put her hand in mine.

We walked down to the kitchen where Emily was cooking over the stove and Sam was at the table. Emily looked our way and her face lit up.

"Bella! You're awake!" She raced to us and wrapped Bella up in a hug. Bella's body went rigid as a board. She bit at her lip and looked up worriedly at me.

I smiled, "This is Emily. She is letting you stay here."

Emily pulled back quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella. This must be so hard for you not remembering."

Bella stepped close to me and shyly tilted her face to my arm. I put my arm around her reassuringly. "Emily used to be one of your best friends here. She and Sam are engaged. This is their house."

Bella moved away from my arm and smiled at Emily. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I hope I have not been too much of a bother."

Emily grinned very warmly. "No bother at all Bella. You're family now."

Sam stepped from the table and to Emily's side wrapping his arm around her back. "Yes Bella, you are welcome here as long as you need." He then looked to me and smirked. "Jacob."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Sam."

He was still gloating that Bella was my imprint after all. Not that I was complaining exactly. I kind of liked knowing that Bella was meant for me. She just wasn't meant for me as a vampire.

Sam figured that I was not able to have the full imprint connection to Bella because she was a vampire. I was still able to have feelings for her but it was only when she became human did the full connection take me. I internally laughed at the strange thought of a wolf imprinting on a vampire.

I looked to Bella and smiled. I was happy she was now mine and with the way I felt, I knew I was not meant to be just her friend. She wanted me too.

Emily then turned back to the stove. "You two have a seat. There are muffins on the table and I'll plate you up some eggs and bacon."

We sat down with Sam and he went back to eating. I grabbed a muffin and handed it to Bella. She ate at it ravenously. I smiled when I found the irony of it. She ate like she hadn't had to eat in a hundred years.

I popped an entire muffin in my mouth. Bella watched me and laughed. That twinkle of love sparkled brightly in her eyes. It was more dazzling than her skin used to be on a cloudless day. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

We carried on and finished our breakfast with light conversation.

The rest of that day we brought people and objects in to try to help Bella's memory along, but nothing helped. The only thing Bella seemed to even remotely recognize was me, but we were all sure that was the imprint speaking, not really that she knew who I was. It was as if the bite had erased her entire previous life. It was total amnesia. She remembered no details of anything, but her face seemed to light up when I called her "Bells."

Charlie had decided to wait around so he could help watch how Bella progressed. We all decided it was best not to tell her about the vampire and werewolf world yet, but we did tell her that he was her father.

Sam was confident that things would turn out fine¸ but I wasn't so sure. Was she still going through pain? We couldn't hear her mind anymore, and she never was one to tell how she was really feeling inside. I found myself worrying about her more than when I actually knew how she was feeling.

Night came and Bella and I were about to head back upstairs when Charlie spoke up. "Jacob may I talk to you and Sam in private?"

"Sure." I turned back to Bella and stroked her face tenderly. "I'm going to go talk with your dad. Will you be okay without me for a while?" She smiled and nodded.

I leaned toward her and kissed her lips without thinking. When I realized what I did I held my breath hoping I didn't push her too far, but then a wide smile snaked across her face and she turned a brilliant shade of red. She was blushing. My Bella was blushing. It was an incredible sight. I smiled back knowing I could still break her protective bubble.

She noticed my stare and bit down on her lip. I put my hand up to her face and smoothed my thumb over her lip. "I'll be back."

She angled her head downward and nodded before heading upstairs.

Sam, Charlie and I then walked outside to the back yard. Charlie started pacing and looked like something was on his mind.

"Please go ahead Charlie."

He stopped moving and took in a deep breath. "I don't think Bella will ever remember anything."

"Why not?" Sam asked for me.

Charlie took in my silence and continued. "I think whatever was in your bite was like a cure all. Like a fresh start from the very beginning. When a vampire bites a human, most human memories are erased. I believe that your bite has erased all her vampire memories, allowing her to start her human life anew."

He paused and looked back and forth between me and Sam. "There is one way to test that theory." He looked me straight in the eye and spoke slowly. "Jacob. I want you to bite me."


End file.
